A little payback
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: Mukuro remembers the night when the guardians were drunk and that Tsuna punches him... Of course, Mukuro is not going to take it lying down... Yaoi! 6927! Extended to two chapters! 1827 in second chapter!
1. Chapter 1 6927

**Hello! This is a sequel to " Unexpected Reversal " ! If you haven't read it, I would recommend that you do but I ain't forcing you ya' know :)**

**If you insist on not reading it, well, this continues from where Mukuro remembers the night when the guardians were drunk and * gasp * Tsuna punches him. Of course, Mukuro isn't going to take it lying down...**

**WARNING: YAOI, boyxboy, whatever... Well, you've been warned~**

**Disclaimer: I don't mind not owning KHR but can I own the seiyuus? XD**

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p>" Hiiiiie! " a pathetic squeal echoed through the empty hallways as a certain mist guardian appeared before him with his usual cunning smirk.<p>

" Kufufu... You still scream like your teen self, my cute Tsunayoshi... "

" I-I do not! " Tsuna retorted, pouting cutely. " W-What do you want?... "

" What do I want? That should be pretty obvious isn't it? Your body of course... " Mukuro said, observing the gaping Tsuna. " I remember that night... When you punched me. "

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _He remembered? I thought he was drunk! _" Well... Y-You were h-harassing me! "

" But still... " Mukuro pushed Tsuna to a wall with an arm on each side to prevent the frightened boss from escaping, something he was very good at. " You didn't have to hit me... " Mukuro looked into Tsuna's honey orbs with sad puppy eyes. " I missed the cake that you baked for me on my birthday years ago... " _Aww... Wait, no! I can't fall into his trap!... _  
>" ...Therefore, I will have to punish you~ " The mood suddenly changed and the illusionist scooped Tsuna into his arms and walked in the direction of his room.<p>

" Where are we going? Put me down! " Tsuna struggled but to no avail. _I should have fled the moment he appeared!_

" You've had your fun with that skylark, " a tone of anger layered the words, " So it's my turn now~ "

Mukuro enter the room and locked it behind him with illusions and threw Tsuna onto the soft bed.

" M-Mukuro!... " he called, as the illusionist's deft hands unbuttoned his shirt while licking the shell of his ear. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, squirming around, trying to escape.

" Kufufufu... You should realise that you can't escape and no one can hear your cries... " Mukuro took off the shirt and leered at the pale, creamy body below him. Tsuna's face was already flushed, turning him on. Mukuro continued planting butterfly kisses from his nape to his chest then to his belly as he ran his free hand through the Decimo's soft, brown hair.

" Ah... Ah!... " he moaned as the illusionist's tongue circled his belly and his knee rubbed against Tsuna's slightly erect member. The hand moved towards his nipples and pinched it, licking it playfully by flicking it with his tongue. Mukuro licked Tsuna's lips before kissing him, trying to force his tongue in.

" Mmmph! " Tsuna struggled but eventually stopped resisting as he gave entrance to the other man's experienced muscle. The tongue swirled round the hot cavity, exploring every nook and cranny. His tongue came into contact with Tsuna's and it reacted hesitantly. They were locked in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing wildly and Tsuna didn't even notice that Mukuro had slipped off his pants and his own. As they broke off the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected to their lips for a while before snapping as Tsuna panted for air. Mukuro started stroking the Decimo's member, his thumb rubbing against the tip, his nail stroking at the slit, making Tsuna unknowingly respond by moving his hips up and down as if pleading for his mist guardian to go faster.

" Oya? Enjoying this are you? To think you were resisting just a moment ago…" Mukuro whispered into his ear, causing Tsuna to shudder as his breath tickled his ear. Tsuna could feel liquid coming out and trickling down his member and dripping down his thigh. Mukuro licked his hole, his thumbs prying the tight entrance and when it opened, a warm tongue slipped in, licking the insides. Tsuna moaned louder and his hole throbbed, signaling for Mukuro to put his fingers in. A dry index finger went in, the friction causing Tsuna to wince as in went in and out roughly. Mukuro apologised and pecked Tsuna on the cheek. He took it out, putting it into Tsuna's mouth, asking him to suck it as he played with his member.

Tsuna sucked it hard, his tongue swirling around the digits. Taking it out, the same digit went to his hole and fingered it. A hand stroked his inner thigh where the cum dripped, wiping the white liquid and rubbing it against his hole which was twitching madly.

" M-Mukuro!... " Tsuna moaned, spreading his legs, his toes scrunching up from the ecstasy. The illusionist smirked as he rubbed harder, his fingers finally gaining entrance.

" Kufufufu, you're still so tight, I had expected you to be well-trained by the skylark~ " Tsuna only moaned louder in response as another finger slipped in, scissoring the hole apart faster. As he went in deeper, curling his fingers, he finally hit the prostrate. Tsuna bit his lower lip, holding back a moan as his back arched, tightly gripping the sheets of the bed, squeezing the fingers in the hole. A third finger went in, stroking the prostrate and circling it, causing Tsuna's hips to buck.

Mukuro rubbed it a few more times before taking it out and putting his own member in. As he pumped into Tsuna, moving in and out slowly, the sound of skin hitting and Tsuna's moan echoing the room, capturing the Decimo's lips once more biting the lower lip gently.

Unknowingly, Tsuna raised his hips, allowing his illusionist to go deeper and faster, hitting the sweet spot. Tsuna's arm wrapped round Mukuro's neck, his hand running through the navy blue hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as his tongue entered and stroking the roof of his mouth.

" M-Mukuro...! " he hollered, in between heavy pants when the illusionist broke the kiss. He could feel his member about to burst as Mukuro's fingers played expertly with his nipples, rubbing them and pinching them occasionally, making them perk up.

" Such a cute little bunny... " Mukuro whispered into Tsuna's ear, making him blush a hundred shades of red. He licked the shell of Tsuna's ear teasingly and sucked the lobe. Tsuna made a small whine as his grip around the other man tightened. Mukuro smirked at the sounds and continued licking down to his nape, sucking and biting it, making his marks which trailed down from his chest to his belly.

After thrusting a few more times, Tsuna couldn't hold it in much longer and his seed sprayed out onto Mukuro's toned body. No sooner, Mukuro could feel Tsuna's hole tightening, sucking in his member and when he was about to pull it out, he spilled his own liquid. As he took it out, white liquid dripped out from Tsuna's hole, staining the sheets. Mukuro licked the cum from the hole and shifted back to ogle at the sight before him, smirking with pride at his masterpiece. Tsuna panted heavily, his eyes closed and body covered in cum, hickeys evident on his pale skin. _So tantalising~_

_Bam! Bam! Crash!_

The door flew open and Hibari entered, looking as pissed as ever.

" Oya? The birdie has come to join us? " the illusionist smirked, licking his lips playfully. " Here for a threesome?~ "

Hibari ignore the irritating mist guardian and stood at the doorway, taking in the sight before him.

Mukuro was straddling _his_ herbivore who was just ravaged by a perverted pineapple. Frowning, he stomped towards them and pushed Mukuro away roughly.

" This is _Mine_. " he growled, throwing a naked Tsuna over his shoulders and walked out of the room towards his own.

" Kufufufu... When will you ever learn?... "

~~~~~~~.

" Hi-Hibari... " Tsuna said weakly.

" I told you not to interact with that thing. " Hibari hissed. Calling him mad was an understatement. The herbivore belonged to him and him only. Suppressing his anger, he growled in a low yet sexy voice, " For disobeying me, you shall be bitten to death. "

Tsuna flinched at his tone and sighed. " Again... "

* * *

><p><strong>Do drop a review and share your opinions! Reviews keep me inspired like an awesome dying will flame! If I do feel inspired enough, I write another chapter for this :) ( Of course it's not the end! Why do you think Hibari is dragging poor Tsuna to his own room? ) <strong>

**Oh yes, about the part where Tsuna baked a cake for Mukuro, I actually did write about it XD It's called " Icing on a cake ". It's in my alter ego account which is stated in my profile~**

**If I DO continue " A little payback" , there will be water and a super perverted Hibari involved~ If you want anything else added, do share! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 1827

**Thank you so much everybody for reading and reviewing! After reading and replying the reviews, ( BTW I stalk the story stats :3 ) I went on an all time high and probably screwed up my exams because of the incessant smiling and thoughts~ ( I bet my friends think I'm mad now ) Haha... And because of my overwhelming joy that I found hard to contain, I wrote this chapter within a day! I only uploaded it now because... Studying was stressing me out, ****Ahahaha~ **

**This chapter didn't quite turn out as what I had expected... Hibari became a sadistic jerk now... * Emos in a corner * I hope you don't mind a little blood...**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

><p><em>Oh no oh no oh no!... Hibari's mad! Really mad!<em> Tsuna screamed inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the deadly aura of the person he was being carried by. Distracted in his thoughts, he felt like he was suddenly thrown onto the cold, hard surface of the... Bathroom? He opened his eyes hesitantly and saw Hibari filling up the larger than normal tub. Ah, that tub. Hibari had ordered it specially, a few months ago. He never did explain, of course, being the aloof guy he was. Tsuna looked round the large bathroom curiously. Even though he had been in Hibari's room plenty of times, for many different reasons, he had never actually step foot nor entered the bathroom. Lost in his thoughts once more, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him up roughly.

" O-ouch! Kyoya! What are- " before he could finish his sentence, Tsuna was thrown into the spacious bathtub with a splash.

Hibari promptly took off his clothes and stepped into the bath as well. He continued glaring at the other man in front of him. _Hmph, you should be old enough to protect yourself from those things._ His narrow eyes travelled down Tsuna's body, noticing the red marks on his pale creamy skin, the partially swollen lips, and most of all, the remaining white liquid of another man. " I'll make sure you will never forget this day, herbivore. I'll make sure nothing of that pineapple remains on or in you. " Hibari smirked.

_Oh no, what is he thinking?_ Tsuna thought, quailing backwards, trembling in fear as he thought Hibari Kyoya's wrath. Suddenly, Hibari lunged at him, slamming the weakened man against the back of the bath and the wall.

" K-Kyo-! " Hibari's lips crashed into his own, sucking out whatever remaining life remained, the tongue forcing entry in a possessive manner. Too weak to resist, Tsuna let the muscle enter and roam free, going so deep till Hibari's tongue reached his throat. Tsuna squeezed his eyes, almost choking as his hand tried to push Hibari away but not only did Hibari continue ravaging his mouth, he grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists and raised it above their heads. Within a few seconds, a click was heard. Tsuna's eyes sprung wide open and tilted his head upwards as much as he could. To his horror, he saw that his hands were handcuffed to a pole. _No way... Wh-What?_ Tsuna paled as Hibari broke the kiss, smirking as the trapped man was gasping for air.

" This is your punishment, accept it. " he growled into Tsuna's ear, making him blush furiously as the skylark licked the shell of his ear, travelling down to his nape where he bit down sharply.

" Ah! " Tsuna cried out as he jerked backwards. A trail of blood trickled from the wound and Hibari licked it up, sucking on the wound to draw more blood and going for Tsuna's lips once more. His mouth was filled with the taste of blood as the bloodied tongue swirled round his mouth, coaxing his own to react.

Hibari's hand caressed Tsuna's body till he came to his nipple, pulling and pinching it, making Tsuna moaned and grind his hips against Hibari who in turn, let out a small grunt. He started to suck on the other nipple, circling it with his tongue before flicking it. Just when Tsuna was getting used to the ministrations, Hibari bit down harshly again, causing to Tsuna to yelp and his knees to buckle.

" This is what you get when you don't listen to me. You get bitten to death. " he hissed, his warm breath moistening and tickling the already sensitive body of Tsuna whose face was covered in a light pink blush. Hibari eyed the marks on Tsuna's body with disdain and proceeded to nip them one by one till they bled while his hand went down towards Tsuna's member.

Soon, the marks from Mukuro became wounds from Hibari. Tsuna bit his lower lip as he endured the pain with a few soft moans. Small trails of blood dripped down the body and when the blood had slid till his stomach area, the skylark used the tip of his tongue to follow the trail, licking the blood as he went up towards the wound. Tsuna quivered from the warm contact of the tongue on his cold skin. His hand stroked Tsuna's member slowly, a finger rubbing the head.

Tsuna's hip began to move up and down, coaxing Hibari for more. His deft fingers rubbed the tip, his nail probing the slit. Tsuna gasped at the sudden rush of adredeline pumping through his system, his back arching slightly. As Hibari continued rubbing it, Tsuna moved his hips rhythmically as well, shuddering whenever his nail scratched his slit.

" K-Kyoya!... I-I'm c- " before Tsuna could finish, he felt a pressure around his member. His teary eyes opened and got another shock. An orange ribbon was tied firmly round his member. _Great, his hands were cuffed and now he wasn't allowed to release! What is that Kyoya up to next?_ He could feel his member twitching slightly and his gaze moved to Hibari's steely, cold eyes which stared into his half lidded, brown orbs. Wordlessly, he shifted Tsuna in such a way that his legs were over the skylark's shoulders and positioned his member directly in front of Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna's face blushed slight at the position where he was completely exposed and vulnerable. He shivered a little as his lower body was lifted from the water to the cold draft which tingled his member which was still tied and his entrance throbbing. Hibari must have noticed it as his tongue massaged the sacs then to the entrance, probing it.

All of a sudden, Hibari forced his member in, the friction causing Tsuna to scream, his hands struggling intensely. The pain struck through every nerve, his legs bucking. He caught a glimpse of Hibari smirking and thrusting once more. Tsuna screamed again, his sweet voice echoing the soundproof room as tears fell from his eyes. Droplets of crimson dripped from his hole to the water. Hibari thrusted continuously at a faster speed and more blood dripped down, dying the water a light hue of red.

" Are you going to continue to disobey me? Are you going to cluster with that pineapple herbivore? " he demanded, panting as he continued with the thrusting which kept hitting so accurately at the prostrate.

" Nnngh... Nngh...Ahh! " Tsuna moaned, unable to think or say anything properly. He really needed to release but that darned ribbon was in the way. His back arched beautifully as his prostrate was being pounded hard by his strong cloud guardian. He was at his climax and he felt rather light-headed from all the tension.

" Are you? " he reiterated.

" Nn...Ahhh! No!... No! I... I'm sorry!... Ahhh!... " Tsuna desperately formed in between moans and heavy panting. The thrustings soon came to a stop and Hibari pulled out the ribbon. The moment he did, the white liquid rushed out, dripping down the member and to the hole, mixing blood and cum before swirling with the pinkish coloured water.

Their breathing slowed down and Tsuna passed out soon after. Two in a day was definitely too much for his body to handle.

Hibari glanced up at the cute and unconscious Tsuna and for once, his eyes softened. There were still blood trails on his chest and he licked it up, licking his lips afterwards. He gently put Tsuna down and uncuffed his hands which dropped limply by his side in the water with a splash.

" You belong to me, herbivore. You are mine. "

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " Ah... W... Where am I?... ". Suddenly his eyes shot open. " Hibari!- Ahh! " Oh how his lower body hurt from yesterday's... Punishment_. Looks like I won't be able to walk for a while..._

He was wearing a bathrobe and when he looked inside, he realised that Hibari had cleaned him up and dressed his little bite marks. He tried to turn but a strong familiar arm round his waist prevented him from doing so. Tsuna smiled and crawled back into bed, nuzzling his face into his lover's chest with a sentence echoing in his mind...

You belong to me, herbivore. You are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>:D How was it? Another idea sprung up in my mind which is a 6918 or 1869 or both. It's a continuation of this and it's about how Hibari gets his revenge against Mukuro~ If you want a 3rd chap, do let me know and who should be the top bottom, hehe~ Thank you!**

**Did I tell you that love you guys? :D**

**This cute button here will lead you another door of awesome-ness and my EXTREME happiness :)**


End file.
